The Difference Between Spirits and Demons
by CarlenieBeanie
Summary: Ghost, Spirits, Entities, Demons, some think they're all one in the same, but there's a difference, and it's no thin line, believe me.
1. Chapter 1

Stella's house is haunted.

That's right, it's haunted, with a ghost, spirit, left behind entitiy, whatever you care to call it.

But she doesn't care.

It brought her to where she is now, in a white van, with her three best friends.

"Jesus Christ man, where are we going?" Aaron groaned, looking at more main street buildings, Leia recognizing many of them.

"We're going to... The anoka state hospital, it's the anoka county workhouse now." Nick read off of his laptop.

"It's a former insane asylum, it was also a sanitarium. It's across the street from Anoka High School, it's literally a stones throw away." Stella explained, "Anoka High School has a cemetery in it, that, until recently, the headstones were simply labeled with patient I.D. numbers that they eventually linked with names and dates."

"And you know all of this... how?" Zak looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"I've got family around here, used to visit a lot, and... I've been in this place before."

"And?" Nick glanced back at her.

"And I'm not too excited to go back.." She sighed, leaning her head against the back of the seat.

"Aweee is little Ella scared?" Zak taunted.

"No, but you better be if you don't shut up." Her threat reached him from the back.

"So interviews today... we've got one of the security guards, the anoka historian, a few prior inmates, some guy thats currently in the workhouse, and people that have reported hauntings, typical stuff." Nick nodded.

The van went quiet, until Zak tried finding his way around, sending Stella into a fit of laughter.

"Jesus Christ, just tell the man where to turn before he starts ripping his hair out." Aaron grumbled.

"Awe, now we wouldn't want that, just turn to the right up here, then left on 49th.." She trailed off, soon enough they pulled into the fences of the complex.

"This fucking snow is insane!" Aaron whined.

"Oh shut up, a little snow ain't gonna kill you, you big baby." Stella taunted as she hopped out of the back of the van, the white snow crunching softly to her delight. "Ahh, I've missed this stuff." A small childlike smile spread across her face.

"Whatever.." Aaron shook his head.

"Well, here we are..." Zak smiled.

"It still feels the same around here.." Stella tightened her black peacoat around her.

...

_"Jesus Christ Ella, c'mon!" She watched her screen as she turned around in the pitch black tunnel._

_"Hold on Bailey, jeeze." Stella sighed, feeling herself shiver. "Can you feel that?" She looked up towards her friend._

_"That chill? Holy shit, yeah." Stella stared wide eyed at her friend as Bailey's breath became visible._

_"You got your recorder going?" _

_"Yeah. Is anybody there? If there's anybody there, give us a sign, talk to us!" Bailey shouted. They stood in silence, waiting._

_Then Stella heard a soft whisper in her ear, "Ella..." And chills went down her spine._

_"Shit!" Stella shouted, and ran like she was trying to beat her last track record, which she was pretty sure she did._

_"STELLA! STELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! STELLA!" Bailey screamed, chasing after her friend._

_Her heart racing, adrenaline pumping, she still couldn't outrun whatever was by her._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stella screamed, falling to the ground._

_..._

"Hey, Stella, you coming?" Zak asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Yeah, sorry, I spaced out." She shook her head.

"It's fine." He clapped her on the back and walked with her to catch up with Aaron and Nick.

...

"So.. what was it that you felt?" Stella asked, looking at a former inmate who, no lie, was creeping her out.

"It felt like someone was wrapping their arms around me, like they were going to lift me up over the railing."

"That's weird..." Zak looked over the railing, "And that... is a long ways down." And it was true, from their viewpoint it was about three stories to the bottom of the stairwell.

"Has anything else happened around here?"

"Not around here, but in the tunnels, yes."

"Okay, so let's head to the tunnels? Or, how bout this, we can have Nick and Stella go interview the security guard, who's supposed to be here any minute. Sound good?" Aaron looked to Zak and the rest of them.

"Yeah, sounds great to me." Stella shrugged, turning to Nick before they headed off.

...

"Jesus Christ, where is this guy?" Stella asked, clicking the button on her blackberry, seeing that the guard was indeed twenty minutes late.

"Who knows, could be anywhere." Nick rolled his eyes. "So, while we're waiting, care to elaborate on what happened when you came here the first time?"

"Not really, just me and my friend Bailey came here, we were like sixteen, and there's spirits downstairs, near solitary confinement, it was also once the ICU, its connected to the tunnels, which are thereby connected to the little cottages that the faculty stayed in, and just creepy shit went down." She shook her head.

"Are you scared to go back?"

"What?" Just then Stella turned her head, having a lens right in her face. "Oh Jesus Christ, really? Did you just film all of that?"

"Maybe.." A small smirk spread from ear to ear.

"Is that security guard even coming or did you guys just want an interview out of me?"

"The security guards coming, he's due to arrive in about.. well it's 2:10... so twenty minutes?"

"Whatever..." She sighed, stepping back into the building, now Bailey would see what she'd said and they'd promised eachother they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Sorry, I was just curious..." Nick smiled again.

"It's fine, it was just a promise that me and Bailey had made, that was over ten years ago." She shook her head, Bailey probably wouldn't even remember, she was in Boston anyways, who knew if she even paid attention to this show.

"There's the guy," Stella followed the his finger out to where a guard was walking up to them.

"Hello." The man nodded to them.

"Hello, thank you for coming to talk with us." Stella offered up a gentle smile, noticing the man giving her a good once over with his eyes.

"Not a problem." The man grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, why don't we get started?" Nick suggested, much to Stella's relief.

"Sure." The guard looked more on the perturbed side when he made eye contact with Nick.

The guard lead themm around the building, answering various questions about inmates, his own experiences, some of the stories that revolve around the place, some hot spots and such. When they finally walked back to the front door, the camera's weren't rolling, and the guard was quick to take notice of it.

"So you're originally from around here?"

"Not really, more around Michigan, I had family here though."

"Well you'd think I'd remember a pretty face like yours around here, but I guess not."

"It's a big town." By this point, it was Stella's turn to be perturbed. She had never really been the best with guys, especially annoying one's who thought the world of themselves.

"Well maybe I'll see you around.." He let out one small smirk before heading out the front door, Stella waited until he was out of ear shot before letting out a rather loud ugh.

"Now that guy... is a douche." Nick laughed.

"Ya think?" Stella shook her head, "Let's just catch up with the guys, get this thing started."

...

**Hey all ;) I just had the idea for this, I kind of have it set, at least in my mind, just when they started out, like around the start of season one. I really hope you enjoyed this, and I'll be writing another chapter up in a jiffy. XD reviews are so lovely, I determine whether or not to continue with a story through em'. So please take two seconds to write a quick note ;) Thanks for reading! Peace, love, and paranormal!**

**-Carlene**


	2. Chapter 2

...

"So, you guys ready to be locked in here?" Zak asked, flipping the camera around to all of them.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Aaron shrugged.

"Let's get rolling." Stella smiled, watching as Jerry, a former worker, waved at them before shutting the heavy metal door behind them, listening for the squeaking of the locks chambers and barrels clicking shut.

"Now that... is a scary sound to hear." Nick looked at Stella's camera, pointing to the door.

"I'll second that." She spoke quietly, "So we're gonna set up the static cams? Or do you want to do some provoking first?" She asked, looking straight to Zak.

"How bout we do some provoking along the way?" Zak suggested, earning a chuckle from Stella.

"As usual." She sighed, hefting the camera onto her shoulder and standing up. The four of them made their way into one of the hallways.

"Okay," Zak started, "We're on our way to set a static camera in the guard cage, where it is reported that people have seen ghosts walking in the mess hall. This is where an inmate said he was standing here and saw the famous 'red lady'. She's said to be the nurse that was murdered here by a psychiatric patient."

Aaron kneeled down besides me, snapping the tripod together, and setting the small camera on it, angling it down to have a wide view of the whole room.

"Alright everyone, we've heard that you don't like people here, that you don't like people getting in your business, well that's what we're here to do. We aren't afraid of you, for all of you inmates, you're nothing but pathetic people that ran and hid from your crimes that were locked in here. You shouldn't have gotten the mercy you did to be able to live in here, you should've been sent to a real prison, not just a work house! You're all pathetic!" Zak shouted through the chain link fence that surrounded the small platform.

Waiting in a few seconds of silence, they all turned around and headed off to the next area, the children's room.

"Okay, so the guard said that when the hospital was first in operation this was the room where the children were held. This is where some kids were tormented, teased, beaten, molested, and some were even killed." Stella went on, "Women seem to be the target of the kids, since it was mainly nurses that were stationed in here, and many of the ghosts don't trust women."

"So, you can all guess who's being left in here tonight." Nick smiled, turning his camera on her.

"That's right, we're going to leave little miss Stella here for you guys! But she's not like other people you've seen, she's not afraid of you!" Zak provoked them a little bit more before everything continued on, placing static cameras in various places.

"The last two we have are in the tunnels, the ones that linked the main building here to cottages around it. Many patients tried to runaway through these tunnels, and were later killed. A few murders have occured here and multiple patients actually hung themselves from the piping you can see above us." Stella made sure to face the camera up, catching good video of the various water, heating, and miscellaneous pipes running along the ceiling. Scuffling along the floor, Stella couldn't help but avoid telling Zak about the doorframe he would inevitably run into.

"Son of a bitch..." He mumbled, rubbing his face where it'd just made contact with the door. "Where'd that come from?" Looking up at Stella, as she was sent into a fit of soft laughter, Aaron and Nick following suit.

"C'mon guys, that's not funny. You're supposed to be guiding me.." He sighed.

"Sorry, didn't see it on my camera." Stella explained innocently.

"Sure.." He rolled her eyes. They finally made their way into the one place Stella was dreading to go, the tunnels.

"Now we're in the tunnels that connect the main building to the surrounding cottages. It is said that many patients tried to run away through these tunnels, and were eventually caught and killed. Also, a few murders have occured along with multiple patients commiting suicide by hanging themselves from these pipes that you see above us." Stella was quick to angle her camera up at the various water, heating, and miscellaneous piping.

"Now that we've set up the last of our night camera's, who's the lucky soul to stay down here?" Zak asked, looking straight towards Aaron.

"Hell no..." He shook his head, "There is _no way_ in hell that you'd get me to stay down here."

"Fine, I'll stay down here you wuss." Nick laughed, "I'll try and capture some stuff."

"Alright, well, we have Aaron set up in homebase then I guess-"

"Right where I belong." A smug smile spread across Aarons face.

"Whatever." Stella rolled her eyes, "Good luck Nick." She bumped fists with him before heading back up to the first floor, feeling a sense of relief that the spirits hadn't recognized her.

...

"And here's your stop," Zak motioned towards the children's ward, "We're leaving Stella here for you guys, she wants to talk to you. You can trust her, just make yourself known, because she's not like other people that have come here, she's not afraid of you." He spoke rather loud, before patting her on the back and heading out with Aaron.

"Okay guys.." She started nervously as the double doors shut behind her, "Who's here? Why are you here?" She questioned, flipping on her voice recorder.

"If you can hear me, speak into this little red light and I'll be able to hear you. Can you give me a sign that you're here?" She left a small gap of silence before noticing a shadow on the wall across from where she was sitting that seemed to disappear above a cot.

"Is this your bed? Were you left here? Did somebody hurt you?" She asked, stepping over to the bed where the shadow had disappeared, only to have a squeaking noise arise from one of the other cots, as if something was laying on it.

"Or is this your bed? Is this Mary?" She was reffering to the story that the guard had told her that a young girl named Mary, who was left at the hospital, and was molested and later killed by one of the adult patients. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, feeling a hard pressure on the side of her head, and hearing her ears ringing.

"Do you not like me here?" She looked around the room, "Do you not like me on your bed?" Just then she felt what seemed to be a small pebble or rock against her temple.

"Did you just throw a rock at me? So you don't like me on your bed..." She smirked, making one last move to stand on top of the bed, hopping up and down lightly.

"What about now? Do you like me on your bed now? If you don't do something, say something, make yourself-"

Suddenly, a slight nudge from behind sent her off balance, feeling her shoulder first, then her head, collide with the cot besides the one she'd been hopping on, she swore she heard her name being whispered and a small "It's alright." Before everything went black.

...

**Heyyyy so another chapter! Woo! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, if anyone is reading this xD reviews are always helpful, taking even two seconds to say something would be wonderful, you guys are the best! Peace, Love, Paranormal!**

**-Carlene**


	3. Chapter 4

...

"Hey Aaron, you seeing anything around me?" Nick askd, looking towards the x camera.

"No," Aaron spoke through the walkie-talkie, taking a long look at the monitor in front of him, "Nothing."

"Okay."

"See anything around me?" Zak chimed in.

"Nothing." Aaron looked over to the monitor covering the lunch room. "Hey, Stella, how you doing?" He glanced at Stella's monitor.

"Stella?"

"What's happening?" Zak questioned.

"I don't see her Zak, there's nobody on the monitor. Stella?"

"Hey, Stella, can you hear me?"

"She's not answering... I'm gonna go che-"

"I'm already on my way there." Zak interrupted him.

Aaron kept hold of his walkie talkie, grabbing his camera quickly and flipping it on before dashing out to the children's room. He made it there before Zak, but could distinctly make out the sound of boots running up the metal stairs nearby.

"Stella!" Aaron shouted, walking into the room, he soon spotted the messy bun Stella had been sporting, sticking up by a cot.

"Ella..." Zak made his way to her side, she was clearly unconcious. Scooping her up in his arms, he stood up, facing the camera. "C'mon, let's get her to base."

Aaron scanned the room once more quickly with his camera, and followed Zak to the base.

"Did you find her?" Nick channeled through on his end.

"Nick, she's unconcious." Aaron sighed.

"I'll be right up."

Zak set Stella on the ground, patting her face and calling her name gently. A small moan escaped her lips, and her head lolled side to side.

"Stella! Stella, c'mon, you're okay..." A sense of urgency came through in Zak's voice.

"Mmm..." Her eyelids fluttered open, her blue eyes shining up at Zak, "Where am I?"

"You're still at the state Hospital, you fell, knocked yourself cold." Zak explained.

"Yeah, I was... I was, hopping, on the cot, trying to... provoke them." She shook her head, sitting up.

"Well, either it worked really well, or you have some god awful balance.." He laughed.

"Hey, she up?" Nick asked, walking into the room.

"What's it look like?

"Shut up. Hey, Stella, you feeling okay?"

"My head hurts.." She mumbled, standing up, Zak offering some minimul support.

"Yeah, suppose so." Zak glanced at her, his look was gentle.

"Yeah."

"This is... Why what we do, is dangerous!" Zak smirked at Aaron's camera.

"Yeah, yeah, what time is it?"

"Uhm, five... fifteen." Nick stated, looking at his watch.

"So, fourty five minutes left? Okay, so, Stella, you're staying here with Aaron, me and Nick can finish off everything, we'll go to the children's room."

"But-"

"No, buts, we don't need you passing out or something." Nick laughed, heading out the door before Stella could get another peep out.

"C'mon, sit down." Aaron slid over a small chair for her, which she took gratefully, hopin the room would stop spinning.

The rest of the invesitgation went without a hitch, the guys tried to provoke more out of the children's room, but nobody would know anything until they reviewed everything the next day.

...

**Hey guys, Let me apologize for not updating in soooo long! I hope you're still here, sticking with me. I'm snowed in here in Central Minnesota, so I'm hoping to have another chapter up super quick. Reviews are always adored. They really help me keep this up! Peace, Love, Paranormal!**

**-Carlene**


	4. Catching A Breath

...

"Ugh..." Stella sighed, rolling over in her hotel bed, hearing the guys' mumuring on the opposite side of the wall. Running a hand along the back of her head, feeling a rather large bump, and some crusty substance, more than likely dried blood, she moaned, rolling over again. A small knock came on the wall, Stella knocked back. She counted down around 45 seconds until the phone besides her began to ring shrilly.

"Hm." Her voice was muffled from under a down pillow.

"Hey, Ell's, you up?" She could make out Aaron's voice.

"No, I'm not, I'm sleep talking." She spoke rather sarcastically.

"Whatever, hey, you should get dressed, maybe shower, or you-" Aaron was cut off by the guys talking over him, a jumbled cacophony of sound.

"Just come on over, okay? We reviewed your camera and evp stuff."

"Uhm, okay, gimme a sec." Hanging up the phone, she got up, pulling a her clothes, adjusting them properly, and redoing her messy bun before walking over next door. Slipping the card she'd recieved from the guys through the lock on the door, she walked in.

"Awe, there she is!" Nick smiled, shoving a camera in her face.

"Ugh.. niiickkk..." Stella whined, putting a hand over the lens.

"But c'mon.. you look so cute, all bright eyed and bushy tailed!" Zak joked, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the computer.

"Now, just a warning, you might get a bit freaked out." Aaron chuckled as she took a seat between Zak and him.

"Mhm, sure, sure. I'm just wondering what pushed me last night, I still have blood in my hair." Stella motioned to the back of her head.

"Holy shit..." Zak sighed, putting his hand up to the dark mat on the back of her head.

"Yeah, tell me about it..."

"Well, anyways, here's the EVP first..."

And from there Stella was sent back to the night before. Listening to her ask all the questions, a few small, inaudible answers. Then just before she pictured herself falling, a clear "I don't like you... Go away... Now!" And then a faint shout erupted from Stella, and sitting in the bedroom, she felt herself short of breath, then she heard "It's alright.."

"I heard that..." Stella finally spoke up, "I heard that before I blacked out.." She shook her head, feeling extremely overwhelmed at the moment.

"You okay...?" Zak asked, putting a hand on her lower back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.. just.. a bit weirded out. Just, keep going."

"Okay, now, the video? Well, something showed up behind you when you fell, like the way you fall, you're obviously pushed. See, watch." Aaron clicked a few times, and the video from the x-camera in the room popped up. He fast forwarded to her climbing on top of the bed. She watched herself hopping on top of the bed, then, out of nowhere a white figure, shadowlike almost, appeared behind her before her chest lurched forward, her head falling back, toppling over like a rag doll.

"Then..." Aaron rolled a bit forward, as Stella's head lolled back and forth a bit, a smaller white mist appears by her before her head stops its motion. What Stella didn't realize was that water had begun to build up in the rims of her eyes.

"Ella?" Zak asked gently, rubbing circles on her back.

"Huh?" She looked up to him, the movement stirring the tears enough to make them flow down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" His blue eyes showing a look of care, and a look of something else she couldn't quite identify.

"What? Yeah, yeah, just shook up." She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes, "Now, what else did we get?"

They reviewed other evidence, various EV's, "Get Out." "Why are you here?" "Did she come with you?"

"Wait, what was that?" Stella asked.

"Did she come with you..." Zak read over the name of the file.

"Do you think they recognized me? I mean, I've been there before." Stella looked up to Nick and the camera, and back to Zak and Aaron.

"Well, the next one says your name..." Aaron stated simply.

"What?"

"Here... listen..." He doubled clicked the file.

A small crackling, Zak asking his basic questions, then she heard it. "Stella's here... with... you..."

"Oh my-"

"Love." The finally crackling of the recording came through before the file stopped playing.

"What? Did it say love?" She asked, reading over the small subtitles Aaron had placed at the bottom.

"Yeah, it said, Stella's here with you, love. Maybe a british guy? Like a nickname?"

"Wait, wait, wait... play it again.." Stella ordered.

It came through again, but this time she caught something else.

"Here, lemme take a look." She slid the laptop over to her, taking the audio file and zooming in. She played the file louder, "I can make out... she... love... something... listen.." She leaned in closer to the speaker.

"She... love...wait.." Zak sighed.. "She... loves... you?"

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like." Aaron nodded, making Stella catch her breath, how could a ghost know her feelings? Her thoughts?

"So, Stella's here with you, she loves you." Zak smirked, looking back at her, a small blush coming across her cheeks.

"That's what it sounds like." Aaron nodded again, moving on to the next audio clip. They moved through the rest of the evidence fairly quickly, tryin to piece together what they'd show the owner of the place.

"Well, guys, I'm going to go take a shower, be back in a bit." She gave a quick wave before heading to her room, grabbing a quick change of clothing, she headed into the bathroom. Rejoicing in the sensation of warm water rinsing all the dirt and grime from the night before away down the drain. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head backwards, rinsing shampoo out of her hair, when she opened her eyes she saw a man standing in front of her, covered in dirt and grime. Stella let out a scream, reaching for anything but stumbling to the ground, slipping on the shower floor, when she looked back up, the man was gone.

She sat on the floor of the shower, curling up into a ball, feeling the tears mix in with the hot water.

"Stella?" She heard Zak shouting outside the door. "Stella!"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She shouted back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." She choked, "Absolutely." She sighed, pulling herself back up and finishing off her shower before getting out, pulling her clothes on, and hheading into her room.

"JESUS CHRIST!" She screamed, nearly falling down again.

"What? I'm sorry." Zak couldn't help but laugh.

"Couldn't you have told me you were sticking around?" She asked, looking at him on the bed, just laying nonchalantly.

"Well, I could've... but, I didn't.. the guys were wondering where you wanted to have breakfast."

"I don't know, couldn't you have called?" She shrugged him off, taking the towel off her head.

"Yeah, speaking of called. What was all the screaming about?"

"N-nothing.." She shook her head.

"Nothing? Oh really, then why'd you scream and fall?"

"I... I think something followed me back..." She rolled her eyes, trying to hold tears.

"Really? Tell me." He patted the area on the bed besides him.

"Well. I was in there, rinsing off my hair..." She started, "I leaned my head back, and when I popped my head back up... and... and there was this guy..."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, he had dark hair, but he was all dirty, he was in like PJ's, like the uniforms at the asylum..." She started to tremble.

"Shh.. c'mere." He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear, making her look up at him, and he was caught up, he leaned himself forward, crashing his lips into hers.

...

**Heyy all, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are so amazing! Sorry I haven't updated a whole lot, just school, and studying and such, but my schpeel here is over! Another update will come up soon! Peace, Love, Paranormal!**

**-Carlene**


	5. Signings and a New Location

...

Zaks lips pressed against hers feverently, Stella gave way a little bit before she realized what was happening, "Zak.." She moaned, "Zak!" Stella whispered harshly, pushing him away from her, "Zak, I... I just..." She studdered, not knowing what to think, let alone say.

"I... I'm sorry.." He mumbled before standing.

"No, Zak, don't go. I'm sorry, you just.. I don't know, shocked me I guess." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I shocked myself a bit..." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, yeah... I like you Zak, but I don't know about this, I mean, we're just about to go talk to Travel Channel about filming our first television episode, ever."

"I understand." Zak smirked, "I like you too, Stella. But...yeah.." He smiled again before turning around, "Maybe we can try us sometimes... just friends for now though." Zak turned his head, sending her a mischievous wink, Stella took a couple steps, and placed her lips to his one last time before he left the room.

She gave herself a few minutes before heading back to the guys' room, catching back up with them before the group headed to lunch.

...

"So.. what do you think of this whole thing? I mean flying out to New York to sign on with Travel Channel?" Stella asked, looking up from her salad to the guys.

"I think this is gonna be awesome, we're gonna be on tv, makin money!" Nick laughed.

"This is gonna be sweet." Zak nodded, turning back to his food.

"Am I gonna be the only one to admit I'm a bit nervous? I mean, what if the shows a flop?"

"I don't think it will be, I mean, there's plenty of people into paranormal, I think we'll float on the water, but I don't know I guess.." Stella shrugged.

"Yeah, well, what time do we leave anyways?"

"The flights at four, so yeah."

"Mmkay.." Aaron yawned. The four of them finished up their meals, and headed back to their rooms, grabbing their bags and heading off to the airport.

"C'mon mister airplane.. you could hurry up just a tad..." Stella groaned, watching through the walls of glass at the tarmac just outside.

"There it is!" Aaron grinned, pointing to the aircraft pulling in.

"Yeah, there it is Aaron, way to know what an airplane looks like." Zak grumbled.

"Whatever dude, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing." Zak shrugged, sending Stella a glance that said _"You know why I'm crabby."_

She sent him her best apologetic look she could before walking to the line to board the plane.

...

"New York Citayy!" Aaron sang, spreading his arms out wide before he leaned to pick up his bag and throw it into the taxi.

"Hotel first, then we've got a meeting at travel channel at six, alright?" Stella sighed, looking through her blackerry.

"Yes ma'am. Now get yourself in this car." Nick patted the seat besides him before she plopped down. The rest of the evening went as such, they made it to the hotel, it was arranged that Nick shared a room with Stella because there was only two single beds per room. Then they had a small snack before heading to the offices, meeting with the head hancho of the Travel Channel station, Aaron managing to embarass all of them before he gladly agreed to sign them after talking to them about their original documentary.

"WOOOO!" Aaron screamed as soon as they walked outside, "We're gonna be TV stars!" He looked like he was about to jump up and down on the Manhattan street.

"Yes Aaron, we are, and to celebrate, I say dinner, on me."

Well, dinner being on Stella meant a small diner with lots of food.

"Well, you said ya'll were here to sign a show about hunting ghosts, well, some people say that the White Horse Tavern is haunted, why don't you go check that place out?" The waiter asked, bringing them dessert.

"Maybe, we'll have to check it out."

"The most haunted place I've ever been, was Bobby Mackey's Music world in Wilder Kentucky, without a doubt.." One of the patrons stated, turning around in his booth to talk to them.

"Really?"

"Yessir, the building was a slaughterhouse, and a girl was murdered there, another girl commited suicide, they even got exorcisms going on in there.."

"Woah.." Aaron turned back to the rest of them, all of them sharing giddy looks of excitement.

"Yessir, you want a place for a good ghost, go to Bobby Mackeys." The man nodded.

"Thank you.." Stella sighed, realizing that they had a new place to go investigate. "Bobby Mackey's here we come." A smile spread across her face.

"You could say that again." Zak smiled, meeting her eyes for a couple seconds before she turned away. The group finished up their dinner quickly and catching a cab back to their hotel.

...

**Hey all :) I'm soooo so so so so so SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! Schools taken over, and I've caught Epstein Barr Virus somehow and just blah, but eenough complaining. I'd like to thank everyone that's followed this story, and me as an author and expecially all of you who have reviewed this stories, it's so amazing to hear back from all of you, it's exactly what keeps this story going on, and I try to reply to most if not all of them :) Thanks again, sorry for the rocky chapter, but hope you enjoyed it, Peace Love and Paranormal!**

**-Carlene**


End file.
